Drarry! Another Way, chapter one: Take the second chance
by librariannumberfour
Summary: Just some Drarry. Mostly set up on the first chapter. Please read! please review! tell me what you think, how I can improve and give suggestions! how am I to become a better writer if you dont tell me what I need to work on I CANT READ YOUR MIND! ps. This is a rewrite from my other account I lost the password to it so I thought I would just re post. Sorry if that pisses you


**storyline rewrite! here is what you need to know to get the story im writing! **

Harry's third year at Hogwarts had been the best yet. Voldemort had not tried to kill him but instead Harry had met the man who sold his parents to him, Peter Pettigrew and used him to set free Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. At first the hole plan went to shit because Reamus forgot to take his wolfs-bane potion, but Hermione had the time turner so she went back in time (again) and made sure Remus took the potion. And it was thanks to her braking wizard law, that Harry never went back to the Durslys ever again. Although he had the best school year of his life the summer was marked by the most tragic thing that had ever happened in Harry potters life thus far. Ron's little sister was Killed at the Quittage cup that summer, Ginny had run out of the tent to find Harry who was on a walk. But Soon Every one had come out of the tents to see what was going on, they had herd screaming. Harry who had been rear when the screaming started found her first. he ran toward the screaming he could see her now, But she wasn't alone. Harry remembered the writhing and twisting and the screams, oh how she screamed. The person who stood above her pointing their wand at her, and then they looked up seeing Harry. In a split second he heard the words "avada Kedavra" said in a whisper. Then there was that green light and Ginny's body stopped moving stopped screaming just, staid there on the ground. the last thing Harry heard was the small popping of someone disappearing. When Harry reached Ginny she still had tears on her cheeks. When the main attack came most people in the aria were already up and about, so the marching death-eaters did not have the element of surprise. The ministry captured on and questioned him, but all he would say was "ALL FOR HARRY POTTER" with a twisted smile. And it was because of this that Ron, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur all blamed Harry for the death of Ginny, and any one else who was injured during the march. ** And now you know as much as me **

Another way(Drarry): chapter one: the way things are

Harry woke up like normal for any day this summer holiday, in a cold sweat shaking, gasping for breath and crying. At first he was confused trying to remember were he was looking around he saw a night table with an alarm clock on it that read 4:45 AM. Next to the table was a vary tall but vary skinny window covered by black heavy drapes that were open just a crack allowing Harry to see the moon out side sinking into a glowing horizon . _Right_ he thought_ I'm in my room at my godfathers house. _Harry had moved in with Sirius at the start of summer holidays . He had done all of his homework out in the open and got help from his godfather on most of it, he slept in and ate as much as he liked. Spent time with his family. Wasn't yelled at wasn't shut in a cupboard wasn't told how useless he was. but None of that, helped its was still the worst summer if his life and he would never be able to forget why. But This morning was the morning back to Hogwarts and however much he loved Sirius Harry was vary exited for today. To be back at school with something to take his mind off things. He might even be able to talk to Ron. Little did he know that the events of today would change his life more than any other has.

Harry dressed quickly, and made his way down the stairs making comparisons of Grimmauld Place to the Barrow along the way. It was queer getting ready to leave for Hogwarts with out all of the commotion. No screaming, no bombs, no yelling. Everything was calm and peaceful allowing Harry to take his time as he wandered down the corridors and hallways. Grimmauld place was much bigger than one would think, from the inside it seemed like a manor of some sort. It had taken a lot of time to clean it up, from the bogart, spiders, gnomes, ans any other pest you can think of. It took even longer to get the portrait if Ms. Black off the wall in the entry hall, she would scream and scream "TRATOR DISCRACE FALLURE" every time Serious walked past. As Harry came into that vary hall thankfully the only thing he could hear was the clinking of dishes and faint laughter, Harry could recognize two voices; Sirius and Reamus. Reamus stayed with Black often now that Sirius wan no longer a criminal, as a werewolf it was hard to find people who were willing to rent rooms to him or sometimes even eat in a restaurant. And another up side for Reamus to stay with Harry and Serious was that Sirius knew how to make the wolfs bane potion and did! The first time Serious had offered to make it it took Remus by surprise he had forgotten how good Serious had been in school and eagerly excepted the chance to keep his mind during a full moon. As Harry took a seat at the table(which was designed to seat 30 or so people)he drug his mind back out of its wanderings. Harry had been trying to tell his family something for some time now and was trying to muster up the courage to do it. Going over the conversation in his head dint help, they always ended up angry yelling and at one point he had imagined them throwing him into a cupboard before he reminded himself who theses people were.

But how would they react to knowing that the famous death defying, life saving, always to the rescue Harry Potter was...was gay. It was different than people thought, he wasn't flamboyant and he dint have the urge to carry a purse and complement people on their clothing but when Ron turned to him and said "Bloody Hell Harry did you see her" Harry would say yes and play along but the people who caught his attention were always men. And most often emotionally Strong silent types. People who dint let there feelings show people who just bared with it. People who were struggling but just went on going with a smile. Harry shuddered as an image of Draco Malfoy came to his mind. Harry had always liked Draco he often remembered that day in their first year when Draco offered to be his friend and the look of pain in Draco's eyes when Harry dint take his hand. Harry had always wondered why he had pushed Draco away and cursed himself for not taking that hand. If he could go back in time and change one thing he would save his parents obviously but then he would take that hand. But then again how could he tell any one he was gay when all that was on his mind was he couldn't save Ginny. Ron's little sister was Killed at the Quittage cup that summer, Hermione who was the only person in the world who knew Harry's secret tried to tell Ginny to save her hart brake. but Ginny had run out of the tent to find him(because he had gone for a walk) and ask if it was true. Soon Every one had come out of the tents to see what was going on, they had herd screaming. But Harry found her first, as he ran toward the screaming he felt a burning in his scare like the time in the forbidden forest looking at the figure over the dead unicorn. Harry payed no mind to the pain as he ran to Ginny he could see her now. But she wasn't alone _who was it who was with her right then._ Harry would always wonder who was with her. Harry experienced it in slow motion first he felt a release, he had found her, but then there was confusion , who was she with? Why was she on the ground? Harry remembered the writhing and twisting and the screams, oh how she screamed. The person who stood above her pointing their wand at her, and then they looked up seeing Harry. In a split second he heard the words "avada Kedavra" said in a whisper. Then there was that green light a light that Harry would recognize anywhere, he had seen that light in his head and dreams more times than he could count. The killing cures, and Ginny's body stopped moving stopped screaming just there on the ground. the last thing Harry heard was the small popping of someone disappearing. When Harry reached Ginny she still had tears on her cheeks.

"Harry!"

Harry jolted out of the memory "ya?"

" I asked if you were ready for the train"

"oh yes I ,I am"

Remus saw something was wrong and figured what it was. Thinking he batter talk to him but harry was already slipping back into his own thoughts and that was a dangerous place to grieve. _ Why had they killed her before the main attack? Why had they killed her? Why was the other woman screaming? Why dint I do anything!? _

"Harry.. Harry!"

"oh, ya uh sorry Remus" Harry shook his head trying to stay focused on the conversation _ why cant I just stay with it today _

"Harry do you want to talk?" Serious had seen gears working like that before in harry, but that last time Serious saw a man in thought like that was a man blaming himself for something out of his control _think Potter think! _" I'm just um struggling with the ...memory's" Harry looked down _I could tell them now... I could tell them I'm... I'm gay _ Ginny's scared face wet with tears green eyes staring up at him appeared guilty in his mind _she was coming to find me because I could never love her the way she loves...loved me _

Serious and Remus looked at each other the best friends reading each others faces.

Remus looked at Harry " you've been wanting to say something haven't you Harry"

_YES! but how can I bring that up they will think I'm selfish or trying to get attention or don't miss her because I wasn't attracted to her. _Her face looking up at him, her warm but unresponsive body in his arms, looking back hours latter he knew some on had preformed the _Cruciatus_ _Curse,__ and then the __killing curse_, and that green light generated more memory's than just Ginny lifeless form in his arms.

"ouch!" this time it was Hedwig pulling him out of his mind she had a letter, but it was only the one he had tried to send to Ron. Harry let Hedwig eat some of his toast.

It wasn't long after that Harry was in the car with Sirius driving to the train station.

"you know I'm worried about you Harry" Sirius said in a soft tone

Harry gave him a week smile, " you don't need to be, I fine Sirius really" the smile at the end of this statement was a little more convincing

" well you just don't seem your self, and well you cant seem to sleep at night but when you do its not for long Harry trust me I know what its like to blame your self and how long the human body can go with out sleep. You can talk to me you know you can about anything any time" Sirius's voice had turned into that of a parent talking to there kid who they thought they were loosing. This shocked Harry _ he rely cares!_ It had been so long since the last time Harry felt like some one actually cared what he was going through and when Harry looked over at him Sirius was glancing at the road and back to him like he wanted to keep the eye contact. Some small voice in Harry said _tell him!_

" tell me" it was Sirius _some times its like he can read minds, or maybe its a dog thing_

" ok... um I don't know how to say this but um" they were sitting in the car at the station now and it was 10:55 " Holly shit your going to be late!" shouted Sirius the next thing Harry knew he was rushing down the train terminals looking for platform nine and ten. And as soon as he spotted it he dint slow down but instead ran right through the brick wall and onto platform nine and three quarters. Harry quickly put his things in a compartment and ran back to hug Sirius. As Harry climbed back on to the train Sirius called "take the second chance" with a devious smile that maid Harry feel like Sirius knew something that Harry didn't. Ass the train started to move Harry stood up to make sure his things dint fall and good thing to because in his haste he dint strap Hedwigs cage down and it almost fell over as she moved around. But it was also good because harry spotted some one other than his luggage was also not strapped down. Doing the nice thing of helping them out Harry strapped it down and read the name on the label " Draco Malfoy". Stopping Harry looked at the other racks, empty. _ Maybe Malfoy stores his things elsewhere from were he sits_

"What are you doing here Potter?" Harry jumped three feet in the air and turned to see the speaker it had obviously been Draco but something even more shocking happened next.

As harry turned Draco's face turned into one of friendly concern " wow Potter you look like shit!"

for some reason Harry dint feel threatened by Malfoy just then. So he decided to just sit " Ya, I Know , is it rely that bad?"

surprisingly Draco sat too. " what happened?" Harry perked his head up _why is he asking me, why is he not laughing at me or something _Harry looked at Draco questioningly " you don't know"

Draco just looked at Harry with concerned eyes " I don't read the Daily Profit"

"oh.." was Harry's response _what is he doing, shouldn't he hate me too?_

" So why aren't you sitting with Weasly and Granger?"

for the first time Harry realized Draco didn't call people by there last names just because he hated them that just what he did, and that time he said it with out a sneering tone, like he cared. " do _you_ really _want to know_ what happened" asked Harry sceptically

" Yes."

So Harry Began the tail of how the Weaslys came to Hate him, and blame him.. Harry also tooled the side tail of how Sirius Black became an Innocent man after 12 years in the worst prison on earth. Draco was a wonderful listener, he got angry in all the right places cringed when horrible things happened and he dint judge Harry when he got choked up or even teary. Before he knew it Harry was starting to feel better about things, and even started enjoying himself when Draco told the story of his uncle marrying a paranoid Banshee. It was odd but Harry missed having friends, and he kept thinking about that first time they met and turning Draco away but even thoughts like that were lost. Harry never knew how wonderful of a story teller Draco was, he enthralled Harry with wonderful tails and Soon they were at Hogwarts at last. mindlessly Harry and Draco began to walk to the same self drawn cart together still talking. About to get in harry stopped dead starring at the other carts or more importantly what was pulling them.

" come on Potter" Draco stuck his head out to see what Harry was looking at " you've never seen them before haven't you ".

"what are they" asked Harry, Draco extended his hand to help Harry into the cart " come on Ill explain"

Harry looked at Draco's Hand with a smile _take the second chance Black said_ Harry muttered under his breath and Harry Grabbed Draco Malfoy's hand as the cart started moving sitting down Harry turned to the blond boy and all the other Slytherin in the cart who all seemed a little shocked

but Harry just smiled his first real smile since the Quittage world Cup and asked his new friend "so what are they"

and Draco began another wonderful tail... this time of two unlikely friends


End file.
